


The Kiss

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  For <a href="http://debl-ns.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://debl-ns.livejournal.com/"><b>debl_ns</b></a>, who requested sam/gene similar to Rodin's sculpture, "The Kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

Title: The Kiss  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: green cortina  
Summary:  For [](http://debl-ns.livejournal.com/profile)[**debl_ns**](http://debl-ns.livejournal.com/), who requested sam/gene similar to Rodin's sculpture, "The Kiss".

 


End file.
